


by the water

by surviving_witch



Series: what do you see? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_witch/pseuds/surviving_witch
Summary: Первый их разговор начался у воды.Последний  – по колено в холодной озёрной глади.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: what do you see? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	by the water

**Author's Note:**

> _TW: в тексте присутствуют мимолётные упоминания мёртвых тел и нанесения другим физического вреда. Вы были предупреждены._
> 
> рекомендуется для фона:  
> • Plastic Patina - The Night Will End
> 
> Авторка будет рада вашим кудос и комментариям ♡

Камилла была… красива. Адам никогда не отрицал этого.

Широкие плечи, подтянутые мышцы ног и выносливое тело. Походка, что позволяла ей будто вышагивать по воде с высоко поднятой головой, даже если за собой она волочила мёртвое тело. Мягкие чёрные волосы до плеч, в которых со временем стали появляться белёсые пряди. Они неровными волнами спадали на её плечи. Разные глаза, заглядывающие в самое нутро. Видящие насквозь. Даже шрамы. Что самый явный, на лице, что разбросанные то тут, то там по телу – и те её не портили.

Они придавали её внешности тот характер, которым она обладала.

Не похожая на принцессу Идвиг, коей теперь служит Бойл, Гудман всегда притягивала взгляд.

Идвиг была той, кого Адам мог бы назвать нимфой среди людей. Прямые длинные волосы, худое телосложение, каждое движение – легкий перезвон колокольчика, за которым хочется наблюдать. Отточено, размеренно. Ничего лишнего и эмоционального. Идеал, к которому хочется стремиться.

Камилла же – дикость. Что-то, что никогда не было идеалом в привычном понимании.

Она – то, что вряд ли опишут в балладах и летописях.

Гудман – Божество на земле. Не равная Судьбе, но точно её правая рука.

Рука, что могла сломать шею практически любому, если ей за это щедро заплатят. Рука, что аккуратно перевязывала его раны когда-то давно. Рука, что резким движением могла выбить воздух из грудной клетки. Рука, что заплетала косы беловолосой ведьме. Рука, что вырывала из груди минотавра его сердце в дар Королеве. И рука, что могла мягко потрепать по волосам сироту на улице, пока тот принимал протянутый ею хлеб.

И сейчас, видя её перед собой впервые за многие годы, Бойл может с чистой совестью сказать – он не отказывается ни от единой своей мысли.

Её волосы теперь спадают на спину. Всё такие же удивительные волны. Её лёгкая поступь разрезает водную гладь просто, будто она тот маг из пустыни, что раздвинул пред собой море. Ладони, покрытые мозолями, скользя касаются водной глади, будто боясь её разгневать.

(Адам иногда сомневался, а боялась ли она чего-либо?)

_— Не присоединишься? — улыбается ему девушка, что нашла его в лесу и залатала раны._

— Может прекратишь меня рассматривать и присоединишься? — не поворачивается к нему, но он знает по тону, что она улыбается и выставляет напоказ клыки. Её ноги по икры в воде, а сама она стоит ровно, смотря в верх, на растущую в небе луну.

Вид захватывал.

_— Вода непредсказуема, — хмурится рыжий парень, стоя на песке в двух шагах от неё. Раны на плечах и спине побаливают при движении, но они не настолько серьёзны, чтобы оставить шрамы. Он смотрит на неё неуверенно, оттягивая одолженную ему рубашку и будто выжидает._

— Вода непредсказуема, — ухмыляется он, выскальзывая из высоких сапог, выделенных ему как генералу, и медленными шагами подходя к кромке воды. Холодно. Ледяная вода лишь слегка касается пальцев его ног, но ему уже холодно. Как она стоит там?

_— Это так, — она улыбается, выходя из воды. Её коричневые штаны промокли по колено, а чёрные волосы развиваются за спиной, пытаясь поспеть за пропитанным солью ветром. Шрам на её лице не выглядит таким пугающим, стоит ей растянуть пухлые губы в улыбке и заговорить: — За ней приятнее наблюдать со стороны, но это не значит, что при этом ты не можешь интересоваться, что в ней находиться. Изучи её. И тогда её непредсказуемость будет пугать тебя меньше._

— Это так, — она поворачивается. И он видит её исчерченное трехполосным шрамом лицо, а на брови прибавился ещё один шрам, что пересекал её. Голубой глаз будто светился в свете луны и, если бы весь свет исчез, Бойл готов был идти на него, как на единственный маяк. — Однако, ты уже достаточно изучил её, чтобы страшится, верно?

Он смеется. Воспоминание о ситуации с разбойниками и сиреной отозвалось тёплом по всему телу.

(Как же он скучал по этому чувству.)

_На вытянутой ею руке тоже много шрамов, а ладонь выглядит жёсткой. И он видел, как её обладательница голыми руками ломала брёвна для костра._

_Эта рука опасна._

Она протягивает ему руку, улыбаясь своей обворожительно чарующей улыбкой и стоя к нему лицом. Без оружия, без выставленных наружу клыков, показывающий превосходство.

(Он расстегивает пояс с ножнами, в которых висел меч, и тот падает на песок.)

Даже безоружная Камилла могла бы легко убить его этой рукой.

_Но он всё равно хватается за неё._

Но Адам всё равно хватается за неё.

_— Меня зовут Адам, — тёплая вода оплетает его ноги, когда она идёт спиной прямо в пучину, утаскивая его за собой. Он не против. — Адам Бойл._

_— Камилла, — её глаза такие же, как вода. Под светом её карего глаза хочется греться, как под зенитным солнцем. — Гудман._

— Я скучал, — он сжимает её руку, поднимая свои полные какого-то детского восторга тёмные глаза, пока щиколотки с рыжей чешуёй омываются озёрной водой, — Я так скучал, Камилла.

— Я тоже, — она сжимает его руку в ответ, снова утягивая его в воду, что холодит и должна приводить в чувства, но не приводит. Он наслаждается моментом. Мотылек, что наконец дорвался до огня свечи, — Я тоже скучала, Адам.

Завтра они будут по разные стороны. Завтра, при зенитном солнце, им придётся убить друг друга. Чтобы отстоять интересы тех, от чьего имени они воюют.

Но пока она аккуратно проводит огрубевшими пальцами по его шраму, что пересекает все лицо через нос, и эти же пальцы путаются в его рыжих волосах – всё хорошо.

_«Всё хорошо», — будто говорит всё её естество. «Всё прекрасно», — отвечает он ей, доверяя свою жизнь._

Они не любили подруга друга так, как об этом говорили любовные песни — они любили так, чтобы быть названными сестрой и братом.

Любили так, чтобы отпустить чужую руку в нужное время.

**И были готовы держаться за эту же руку в самом конце.**


End file.
